DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The Library intends to lead its hospital in learning efficient and effective use of the Internet by providing the equipment, training, and Internet resources necessary for obtaining health information communicating with colleagues, and updating professional skills. Fingertip access to huge amounts of health-related information on the Internet means that all members of a health care environment must be skilled in accessing that information. By training small groups using three computers housed. in the library, the library will teach hospital staff and physicians the basics of e-mail, finding health-related sites on the web, and searching and accessing medical literature.